


Darling, Dearest...

by Totally_Human_Person_123



Series: ASoUE Oneshots [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Couplets, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I don't know what else to tag this with, If this counts as that, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, My first published work ever tbh, This took more time to write then it should have, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Treasure Hunting, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Human_Person_123/pseuds/Totally_Human_Person_123
Summary: Everyone's acting weird, Quigley finds a note in his coffee mug, Violet is freaking out, and no one will tell Quigley anything.This is pretty much just fluff. Warning though; I've never like, shared any other writing things like this before so sorry if it's bad. Teen rating is for language/swearing. This takes place when Violet is 26ish and Quigley is 25ish, you can figure out everyone else's ages from there.
Relationships: Beatrice Snicket & Carmelita Spats, Duncan Quagmire & Beatrice Snicket, Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire, Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Duncan Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Everyone & Everyone, Fiona & Beatrice Snicket, Fiona & Isadora Quagmire, Fiona/Isadora Quagmire, Friday Caliban & Beatrice Snicket, Friday Caliban & Fiona, Isadora Quagmire & Beatrice Snicket, Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Fiona, Klaus Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Quigley Quagmire & Beatrice Snicket, Quigley Quagmire & Carmelita Spats, So many &'s, Sunny Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Sunny Baudelaire & Quigley Quagmire, Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Unfortunate Gen & Happiness, Unfortunate Gen & Unfortunate Gen, Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Violet Baudelaire & Carmelita Spats, Violet Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire & Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire & Quigley Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Series: ASoUE Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986055
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Darling, Dearest...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not at all accurate to whatever time period ASOUE takes place in (I.E.: They have cell phones here) but it’s what happened so...  
> Also, I read through and edited this multiple times but found typos every time so sorry if there's still mistakes in this.

The first thing Quigley Quagmire noticed when he woke up was that his girlfriend, Violet Baudelaire, was not in the bed beside him. He wasn’t surprised by this, it had been happening a lot recently as she had a project at work to finish, it was just the first thing he noticed. He sighed and checked the alarm clock on the bedside table, _9:04 am_ , then he got up to start the day.

* * *

The first thing Quigley Quagmire noticed when he entered the kitchen, was the silent conversation his brother and sister were having. It looked like Isadora was trying to tell Duncan not to tell someone something and Duncan was claiming that he wouldn’t even though they all knew Duncan was terrible at keeping secrets. 

One didn’t exactly spend almost 9 months sharing a _womb_ , roughly 13 years sharing a _room_ , and a little over 25 years sharing a _face_ with their siblings without learning how to read said sibling’s facial expressions so Quigley was fairly certain he knew what his triplets were saying.

But, Quigley decided not to question his siblings in favor of getting his mug from the cupboard, it had a map on it and had been a gift from his girlfriend’s adoptive daughter/cousin/sister/niece, Beatrice Baudelaire II, and it was his favorite mug. He frowned when he noticed the little rolled-up paper within the mug. He pulled it out and read the note,

_“Good morning, glad to see you’re awake, once you’ve had your coffee find Sunny’s favorite thing to bake.”_

The note was written as a couplet and appeared to have been made on a typewriter. He narrowed his eyes at his brother and sister, who were still acting suspiciously.

“Everything okay bro?” Asked Duncan as he tried to act natural.

Quigley held up the paper, “What’s this?”

“That’s paper Quigley, you should know this, you’re a cartographer,” Isadora explained slowly as if speaking to a child. 

Quigley rolled his eyes and, in the same tone as his sister, explained, “I _meant_ , why is it in my coffee cup.”

“Because someone put it there!” Called Carmelita Spats from the other room where she was doing her morning stretches with Friday Caliban.

“Yeah, no _shit_ Sherlock!” Quigley shouted back.

“Oh, fuck off Watson!” Replied the dancer.

Quigley turned his attention to his siblings, who had gone back to their silent arguing, “So? Why did you guys put this here?”

“Why do you think it was us?” Isadora asked.

“Because it’s a couplet and it was written on a typewriter, who else could it be?” Quigley said as he began to pour his coffee and make toast.

“That doesn’t automatically mean that it was us!” Duncan retorted.

“Whatever,” Quigley sat down to drink his coffee and eat his breakfast. He swatted Fiona’s hand away from his toast as she walked into the kitchen.

Fiona kissed Isadora on the cheek, sat beside her, and tried to read some of the poetry her fiancée was writing.

“Do you know who put this in my mug?” Quigley asked, holding up the note.

But before Fiona could answer she was interrupted by Klaus Baudelaire entering the kitchen and asking, “Put what where?” before he paused to kiss Duncan good morning, and then went to get his own coffee mug from the cupboard.

“ _Somone_ ,” Said Quigley while glaring at his siblings, “Put this note in my mug and I’d like to know why.” Isadora rolled her eyes while Klaus and Duncan exchanged a look. He suspected that they knew what the note was about but just weren't telling him.

“Maybe you put it there last night!” Shouted Sunny Baudelaire from the living room where she was watching cartoons with Beatrice II.

“Why would I do that?” Replied the cartographer incredulously.

“I don’t know!” Said Sunny while kicking her legs against the couch even though her brother had asked her many times not to.

Quigley rolled his eyes and stood up to put his dishes in the sink and then made his way to the fridge to find the leftover coconut cream cake that Sunny had made the other day. And sure enough, there was another little note,

_“So you’ve found my second note, now go to the place where we store our ____.”_

“What does it say?” Quigley jumped and clutched his hand to his chest breathing heavily as he hadn’t heard his sister coming to stand behind him.

“Holy shit Isa!” Quigley glared as the poet laughed at his shock, “And I’m pretty sure that I’m supposed to go to the garage. And shouldn’t _you_ already know this since you wrote it?”

“I told you before and I tell you again, _we didn’t make the notes_ ,” Isadora insisted as she plucked the note from her brother’s hands and moved to show it to the people sitting at the kitchen table.

“Well come on! Let’s _go_!” Whined Beatrice II as she and Sunny came into the room, grabbed Quigley’s hands, and began to drag him towards the garage.

Klaus looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at his adoptive daughter, “Don’t tear Quigley’s arms off Bea.” The girl in question just rolled her eyes and smiled before telling Klaus to hurry up and come with them. The researcher sighed, folded the newspaper, and stood up to join them on their way to the garage.

Once the large group had found themselves in the garage Quigley walked over to an old sailboat the had been named ‘Beatrice’ long before any of them were born, and in said boat, he found a small paper to match the other two he now carried,

_“Hooray! Hope this won’t be too hard, now go to your favorite friend in the front yard.”_

Quigley laughed, “Looks like we’re moving to the outside,” and then he paused and turned to look at the other adults, “Don’t you guys have to work today?”

The others looked at each other before Isadora answered with, “We took the day off.”

Quigley narrowed his eyes, “Then why didn’t Violet?” He watched his friends try to come up with an excuse but he got distracted by Sunny tugging at his arm and telling him that they need to hurry so they can find what’s at the end of the clues.

“Wait, why are we going outside?” Asked Friday as she and Carmelita joined the group with their breakfast smoothies.

“Quigley keeps finding notes and so we’re trying to figure out where they lead,” Explained Bea II as she started pulling Friday along. Quigley noticed Friday and Carm giving his siblings a look which only furthered his suspicions that they had something to do with this.

Once they made it outside Klaus checked his phone, “I need to run to the store real quick,” then he looked at his little sister, “Wanna come with Sunshine?” The girl just shrugged and let go of Quigley’s hand to follow her brother to his car, although Quigley noticed she was more excited then normal even if she was good at hiding it.

However, Quigley decided to let Klaus’s sudden need to go shopping go, and walked over to a garden gnome that Friday had found at a garage sale and named ‘Sir Gnomington Defender of Lawns, Gardens, and Painted Rocks, The First’. When he lifted the gnome up he found a fourth note underneath,

_“Wow you’re real good at this I bet! Now look for a reminder of the place we first met!”_

That threw Quigley off, he had assumed that this had been his siblings doing but unless they had something to do with a womb lying around then they were probably telling the truth about not having set this up for him. He frowned and thought about the places he had met the rest of his friends. 

The group made their way back into the house and Quigley noticed a picture on the credenza and smiled. It was a picture of a frozen waterfall in the Mortmain Mountains, it was where he had met Violet, and her siblings and Carmelita he supposed. He walked over and turned the picture around to reveal the fifth note hidden on the back,

_“Hope this won’t be too tricky, but the next clue is hidden somewhere rather Stick-y.”_

Quigley’s brows furrowed with confusion. He walked to the kitchen and opened the cupboard where they kept their honey but found it devoid of little notes.

“What are you looking for?” Asked Fiona, startling Quigley as hadn’t heard her sneak up on him.

Quigley handed her the previous note, “Why don’t you see for yourself.”

Bea II grabbed the note from Fiona and read it and suggested, “What if it doesn’t mean somewhere sticky like, it will stick to you, but it means somewhere _with_ sticks?”

“Hadn’t thought of that, good job BumbleBea!” Quigley said as he ruffled her hair. Beatrice grinned and led everyone to the backyard.

She ran to a small pile of wood and began digging through looking for a note. Quigley walked over to join her with a look at the others, trying to figure out what they knew about all of this. Eventually, Bea II shouted _“Aha!”_ and triumphantly held up a medium-sized metal cylinder with little dials on it that appeared to be the different letters of the alphabet. It had a note taped around it which is likely how Beatrice II was able to identify it as the sixth clue,

_“Clearly these have been far too easy, so the next answer will be my favorite thing you’ve said to me.”_

Quigley looked at the dial’s and counted all 16 of them, so he figured that it wouldn’t be: _“Hey come watch me try to jump- ing jacks 447 times, oh hey Duncan!”_. In hindsight, that was probably one of the worst saves in history, but the three of them couldn’t stop laughing for at least an hour. Granted, it couldn’t have been that anyway as whoever set this up had met him at the Mortmain Mountains which meant that it had to be either Carmelita or the Baudelaires.

Then, Quigley looked at the metal cylinder and smiled, he turned the dials to spell out, _“Very Lovely Indeed”_. The cylinder clicked open and Quigley pulled a paper out and unrolled it to reveal a map with numbered _x_ ’s in various places.

* * *

Violet paced back and forth nervously while winding and unwinding one of her ribbons around her hands. She was glad that Klaus and Sunny were able to get here as quickly as they did.

She looked to her brother, “What if he says no?”

Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, “Violet, he’s not going to say no, Quigley’s been head over heels for since you met.”

“But what if he’s not ready? Or I was wrong about things, or he gets lost? Or he doesn’t finish all the clues? Or he can’t find one? Or-” Sunny cut her older sisters rambling off by hitting her arm.

“Stop it! He loves you, besides, you two have been _super_ gushy lately. You’re worse than Duncan and Klaus,” Sunny said.

“Hey!” Klaus glared at the chef, “Although she is right. Trust me, he’s going to say yes.”

Sunny started tugging her sister by the arm over to a grassy area, “Why don’t you braid my hair? That normally helps you relax.” Violet started to protest saying that she had to finish setting up, this had to be _perfect_.

“Violet, you relax, I’ll keep setting up. You can help once you’ve calmed down,” Klaus said as he helped (see: pushed) Violet to sit down behind Sunny. Then he moved to get more boxes from the car so he could continue the preparations.

Violet started humming softly as she braided her sister’s hair and tried to avoid thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. She had been planning this for ages, and it wasn’t like her and Quigley had never talked about it before, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she was asking too soon. I mean, they _had_ only been dating for a few years (8 years, 9 months, 1 week, and 3 days but who’s counting?). Or what if Quigley just didn’t want to and was perfectly happy with how things were now and she would be ruining everything by asking? Sure, Duncan and Isadora had both vouched for the fact that Quigley would be ecstatic and say yes but what if they were wrong?

“ _Vi_ ,” Sunny said in an accusatory tone, “You’re _thinking_. _Everyone_ has told you a million times, you have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be ok.”

“I know,” Violet picked a small flower from the grass next to her and put behind her sister’s ear, “But what if it isn’t?”

Klaus sat down beside his sisters, “Look, we’ve got plenty of time before Quigley gets here. Let’s take a break so you can calm the fuck down and remember how much you and Quigley love each other. Now just _breathe_ for a few minutes.”

* * *

After a good few hours of wandering the city and going to the marked places on the map, Quigley still had no idea why he was doing this, and Duncan, Isadora, Fiona, Friday, Carmelita, and Beatrice II still refused to tell him what they knew. They found themselves at a restaurant, the third to last _x_ on the map, where he was informed that they were supposed to have lunch, although they still refused to tell him how they knew that.

Once their stomachs were filled they moved on to the next _x_. Quigley could see his siblings and the others growing giddier and giddier as time went by and noticed that Duncan was quickly sending and receiving texts, some of which he showed the others. But whenever Quigley asked why they were so excited they claimed that they weren’t while, badly, hiding grins and sharing looks he couldn’t read. And, even if he didn’t know _why_ they were all excited, Quigley was beginning to feel their joyous anticipation rub off on him.

“Well, second to last _x_ , still _sure_ that you don’t want to tell me what’s going on and why we’ve been running around all day?” Quigley persuaded in vain as he spotted a masking tape _x_ on a tree.

“Nope!” Duncan stated, following his brother.

“Not a chance dumbass!” Isadora grinned, helping Bea II climb onto Carm’s back for a piggyback ride. Friday, Fiona, Carmelita, and Beatrice II all smiled and shook their heads at him.

Quigley rolled his eyes and started climbing the tree to grab a bouquet of flowers tucked between two small branches. Attached to the flowers was a note in Violet’s handwriting

_“These made me think of you. I hope I know you as well as I believe I do. I’ll finish the phrase once you get to the next tree, so darling dearest, will you _____ __?”_

Quigley looked at the note and climbed down the tree to see his triplets, Friday, Fiona, Carm, and Bea II all grinning at him. He tried to put the pieces of this strange puzzle together but he couldn’t find a logical solution, “What’s going on?” He said while trying to keep the hope from his voice.

“You’ll see soon enough!” Isadora smiled as she and Ducan grabbed Quigley’s arms and started leading (see: dragging) him to, what Quigley could only assume, was the next _x_. Either that or they were finally going to make good on their promise of becoming twins, granted, they had only recently started making that joke again.

His siblings and the others didn’t stop even as he noticed it start to get dark. He wondered briefly if Violet had gotten home yet and then remembered that, chances were, she had set this up for him. Scratch that, his girlfriend had _definitely_ set this up for him as every clue that included something personal had pointed to her. And, although he didn’t want to get his hopes up, he hoped that that last clue meant what he thought it might.

* * *

“Klaus I can’t do this,” Violet said looking pale as she checked the time. “What if he says no? What if he says yes but wants a big fancy wedding? You know how I feel about those!”

“ _Violet_ , you _know_ Quigley will say yes, and you _know_ that he knows how you feel about weddings and you _know_ that he won’t care. Everything is going to be fine, I promise,” Klaus reassured his sister while quickly texting Duncan to stall Quigley for a few more minutes.

“But what if-” Violet started.

“ _What if_ , he says yes, and he wants whatever small wedding or lack thereof that you do? And _what if_ , you two go on to spend the rest of your old people lives living happily ever after?” Sunny retorted as she finished stringing up some fairy lights.

“Now _breathe_.” Sunny and Klaus tried to get their sister to take deep breaths with them.

“Yeah, yeah ok. Everything is going to be fine. Besides, it’s not like it will be the _worst_ thing to have happened if he says no,” Violet reasoned with a nervous smile and fiddled with a ring in her pocket.

“Alright, Sunshine, time for us to go sit on the ’siblings’ bench, Duncan says they’re almost here. And Vi? You’re gonna be fine, you worked _so_ hard on this and Quigley will love it,” Klaus said as he and Sunny walked to a bench a little bit away from the setup.

* * *

Quigley almost couldn’t believe his eyes when his triplets had stopped dragging him. He vaguely noticed his siblings and friends going to sit on/near a bench, he was too focused on the woman in front of him.

Violet was wearing a dark purple 50’s style dress with pockets he knew she had sewn herself because she had stayed up late working on it for a few nights. The tree behind her had an _x_ on it in silver tinsel and star-shaped fairy lights strung from it to a few other trees nearby, some tables with small candles lit were forming a V shape around her, and there were even rose petals strewn across the ground. Violet gave Quigley a nervous smile and a small wave.

Quigley silently walked over to her, his smile growing bigger and bigger as he got closer. She took both his hands in her shaking ones and got down on one knee and pulled a ring from her pocket, “This made me think of you, I hope I know you as well as I believe I do. I’ll finish this phrase now that you’ve made it to the final tree, so darling dearest, will you marry me?”

Quigley could only nod vigorously and pull Violet up into a hug and spun her around, both of them crying tears of joy. The happy couple hardly heard their friends and siblings cheering for them. Quigley put her down and Violet cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him in for a kiss. 

When Violet pulled back Quigley rested their foreheads together and Violet grinned up at him and confessed, “I was afraid you’d say no.”

“Why would I ever do that?” Quigley whipped the tears from her eyes, he couldn’t believe that she actually loved him.

“I have no idea,” Violet couldn’t remember a time where she smiled as much as now. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Quigley pulled her in for another kiss and everything felt perfect for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

The first thing Quigley Quagmire noticed when he woke up was that his fiancée, _fiancée_ he still could hardly believe it, Violet Baudelaire, was still curled up against him in bed. He smiled fondly at her and ran his fingers through her hair. _God, he loved her so much_. This was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. A life that at one point, neither of them thought they could ever have, but things were different now. Now they were safe, _now_ they had each other and Quigley couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This same sort of concept, the scavenger hunt leading to the proposal, would work just as well with Quigley proposing but this is just the version that I was vibing with, maybe I'll write a version where the roles are reversed later. I may or may not do more of these for other Unfortunate Gen couples but who knows, certainly not I. Also, sorry that the couplets/clues are so terribly written, I had to write them myself and I am by no means a poet.


End file.
